This Is Love
by NicKyun
Summary: [DUA CHAPTER DIUPDATE] Enggak ada Summary-nya yang penting ini fanfic HAEHYUK. Mari semua HAEHYUK SHIPPER BERKUMPUL DISINI ADA FF HAEHYUK #promosi #duarr /BL/HAEHYUK/Setelah Baca mohon di kasih review .
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Love**

Author : **NicKyun**

Cast : **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae = HaeHyuk**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama,Romance,Humor,Family**

Disclaimer :

**Donghae & Eunhyuk bukan punya saya,melainkan punya orang tua mereka dan SM. Tapi saya anak dari sekian banyaknya HaeHyuk Shipper -_- yaitu **

**Dady Hae dan Momy Hyuk . Problem :p *dibantai***

Warning :

**BoysLove, Banyak typo bila anda menemukannya, EYD tidak sesuai, Bila anda tidak menyukain ff ini silahkan keluar dan saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca ^^**

**/\**

**Donghae : 26 tahun**

**Eunhyuk : 24 tahun**

**Sulli : 25 tahun**

**Kyuhyun : 35 tahun**

**Sungmin : 33 tahun**

**Hangeng : 36 tahun**

**Heechul : 34 tahun**

**/\**

**A/N : **Annyeong NicKyun kembali dengan ff gaje-pastinya- . ini FF Cuma terinspirasi dari MV nya Henry – 1 4 3 (I Love you). Saya suka lihat MV nya itu menurutnya saya manis gitu . #plak mungkin jalan cerita pada FF ini enggak sesuai dengan MV tersebut, Minhae karena saya Cuma beberapa saja yang saya ambil selebihnya ini dari pemikiran saya aja . dan mungkin juga saya tambah-tambah biar terlihat manis gitu hubungan HaeHyuk nya .. ~prook ~prook .

* * *

**.::. SELAMAT MEMBACA .::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_=FlashBack=_

"_Donghae hyung ketika becal nanti, Hyung mau jadi apa ?" tanya namja manis yang bergummy smile ._

"_kenapa hyukkie bertanya seperti itu, Hae belum kefikiran loh Hyukkie" jawab namja yang ditanya oleh namja tadi._

"_Aishh jawab saja lah Hyung, menyebalkan !" kini namja manis itu telah merajuk dan mem-poutkan bibirnya sungguh imut _

"_kekeek ... Hae bercanda kok Hyukkie- chagi . Mau mendengarkan tidak ni Hyukkie ?"_

"_Baiklah, kalau Donghae Hyung bercanda Hyukkie tidak mau mendengarkannya "_

"_Ketika besar nanti Hae ingin meneruskan perusahaan appa, Trus Hae ingin jadi Bos dan memiliki perusahaaan yang besar seperti Appa. " Donghae sang namja tersebut ,menjelaskan panjang lebar apa keinginan ia ketika dewasa kelak ._

"_Wahhhhh... Hyung kereeeeeennnn,Hae hyung -pintar ." girang namja yang bernama Hyukkie tersebut._

"_Nah sekarang Hyukkie mau jadi apa eoh ?" tanya namja tampan ke lawan bicaranya ._

"_Hyukkie ingin jadi perancang busana Hae, Seperti eomma . Eomma sering mengajarin hyukkie tentang busana dan fashion. Wahhhh pasti seru selalu bersama eomma "_

"_YAA .. jadi Hae- ditinggal gitu, Hyukkie sungguh jahat .. huweeeee " dan kini mulai lah merajuk Donghae ._

"_Hae Hyung jangan menagis , Hyukkie selalu ada buat Hyung kok"_

"_Hikss .. Hikss.. Janji ?"_

"_Janji kok Ikan bantet, nah jangan nagis lagi nde "_

"_Arraseo Hyukkie, Hmmm Hyukkie ... Ha..e .. sebenarnya ada keinginan lagi loh "_

"_Apa itu ? palli katakan kepada Hyukkie ! " tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak sabaran ._

"_Sebenarnya, Donghae ingin waktu kita becal kita menikah. Hae enggak mau Hyukkie menikah dengan Namja atau yeoja lain . Karena Hyukkie kan milik Hae "_

"_Emangnya menikah itu apa Hyung ? hyukkie tidak mengerti " Aigooo betapa polos-nya anak ini batin Donghae berbicara ._

"_Menikah itu kita hidup berdua, Trus kita tinggal berdua,semuanya kita berdua Hyukkie loh "_

"_WAHHH ... Hyukkie mau maaauu "_

"_Jinja .. Hyukkie mau menikah dengan Hae ?"_

"_Hyukkie mau .. kekekke "_

"_Saranghae Hyukkie!"_

"_Nado saranghae, kajja kita main lagi Donghae Hyung sebelum eomma datang menjemput kita "_

"_Kajja"_

Baiklah saya akan memperkenalkan dua namja di atas . Namja yang manis memiliki _gummy smile_ yang sangat- sangat manis itu bernama Lee Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk memang manis dan bahkan semua _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang melihat dia akan jatuh cinta. Sifat Eunhyuk yang lembut banyak yang menyukainya . Eunhyuk mempunyai teman bernama Donghae, Ia dan Donghae sudah berteman dari Eunhyuk TK, pada saat itu Donghae telah masuk Sekolah dasar Perbedaa umur mereka hanya dua tahun . Eunhyuk sangat dekat dengan Donghae, Ia hanya ingin bersama Donghae selalu . Eunhyuk anak dari pasangan Lee Hangeng dan Lee Heechul . kedua orang tuanya sangan tampan dan manis .

Lee Donghae namja yang sering _mengklaim _ kalau Lee Eunhyuk adalah punyanya , Donghae selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungi Eunhyuk dari _Namja_ atau _yeoja _yang menjahatin Eunhyuk-nya . Perbedaaan umur Donghae & Eunhyuk beda beberapa tahun, Tapi disini yang lebih tua adalah Donghae. Hhehe (***padahal-kan yang tua Eunhyuk dari pada dongek ikan. xD** ). Donghae anak yang sangat tampan ia mempunyai kemiripan dengan sang _Appa-Lee Kyuhyun dan jangan lupa sifatnya juga- ._Donghae anak dari pasangan Lee Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin . Kedua orang tua Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah berteman sangat dekat jadi jangan diragukan lagi bila mereka sangat sangat akrab .

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah beranjak dewasa, Donghae telah menyelesaikan sekolah tingkat atas nya . Donghae memberikan kabar kalau ia akan bersekolah diluar negeri dan itu sangat lama, Mereka pun pasti akan berpisah. Eunhyuk langsung menagis ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Donghae

"_Donghae Hyung jangan tinggalkan Hyukkie, Hyukkie tidak mempunyai teman disini . Hyukkie ikut dengan Hyung ia"_

"_HAHAH ... jangan merajuk seperti itu Hyukkie, Kau sudah besar dan kau bukan anak kecil lagi . Aku hanya sebentar bersekolah di luar negeri . dan pasti aku kembali buat mu Hyukkie-ah "_

"_Anni ... Donghae Hyung berbohong, Kau disana pasti lama... Hiksss.. hiksss huweeee T.T "_

"_Baby jangan nagis nde, aku tidak lama disana . Dan kau belajar lah yang tekun supaya kau dapat menjadi perancang busana yang terkenal . "_

"_Tapi Hyukkie maunya sama Hyung.. hikks hikss"_

"_Aku tidak lama, Aku akan kembali buat mu seorang baby. Dan kau jangan lupakan aku nde"_

"_seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu Hyung, Mungkin kau akan lupakan aku karena kau pasti akan melihat namja atau yeoja yang cantik-cantik disana "_

"_Hahahahah .. aku tidak begitu Hyukkie . Baiklah aku akan pergi nde, Aku mempunyai Kata sandi bila kita bertemu atau aku bertemu dengan mu aku akan menyebutkan kata sandi ini dengarkan baik-baik "__**1-4-3, I love Hyukkie**__" . Jadi kau harus mengingat itu baby "_

"_Kata sandi yang aneh tapi tidak masalah aku akan mengingatnya Hae Hyung "_

"_Yaaaa.. itu kata sandi yang paling romantis yang pernah aku buat , Baiklah aku akan berangkat Hyukkie-ah kan jangan nakal dan jangan cengeng nde "_

"_Baiklah Hyung "_

"_Eomma,Appa,Ahjjuma,Ahjusshi. Donghae berangkat nde . Jaga Hyukkie buat Hae . Donghae Mau anak Ahjjuma Heechul dan ahjjushi Hangeng yang manis itu buat Hae nde . Buat dia bertambah manis nde jumma "_

"_HAHAHAH ... baiklah Ahjjuma dan Ahjjushi akan memenuhi syarat mu Hae . Kau baik-baiklah disana jadi anak yang pintar nde "_

"_Arraseo Ahjjuma, Gomawo sudah memenuhi syarat Donghae . Donghae harap kalian jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ini rahasia kita nde "_

"_baiklah " seru semuanya _

"_Donghae akan ketempat Hyukkie sebentar nde mau kasih sesuatu yang spesial "_

"_Aku tau ini pasti sebuah ciuman " seru sang Appa –Hangeng & Kyuhyun- _

_Donghae berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah mengusap air matanya yang jatuh karena ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Donghae. Tanpa se-pengetahuan Eunhyuk, Donghae kini sudah berdiri didepan Eunhyuk ._

"_Eunhyuk-ah lihat Donghae dulu donk "_

"_Apa-an sih Ikan, bila kau ingin pergi, pergi sana gak usah panggil-panggil Hyukkie lagi donk "_

"_Hyukkie lihat dulu, Aku serius ini " _

"_AP-mmppp" ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong karena bibirnya telah di kecup oleh Donghae . Ia hanya bisa diam karena ini baru pertama kalinya Eunhyuk dicium oleh sesorang dan ini berati ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh Donghae ._

"_Aku pamit Hyukkie-Baby . Rindukan aku nde ... byee byee Hyukkie . Donghae pamit semua nya "_

"_Donghae-ah cepat lah kau pergi sebelum Hyukkie-ku berteriak karena kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya " ucap Heechul _

**_1_**

**_2_**

**_3_**

"_Huaaaaaaaaaa ... IKAN BANTET KAU TELAH MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMA KAU . LIAT KAU KETIKA KAU BALIK AKU AKAN MEMASAK MU . KAU DENGAR IKAN CUCUT .. YAAAAAAA"_

"_Aku mendengarkan nya Hyukkie, Aku pulang ke korea lagi kau harus bertambah manis supaya aku akan menikahkan mu Hyukkie "_

"_AKU TIDAK MAU ... AKU TAMPAN BUKAN MANIS .. "_

"_HAHAHHAHA ... Aku akan merindukan mu Monyet manis ku " ucap Donghae untuk yang terakhir kalinya . kini ia telah masuk ke ruang tunggu di bandara dan menunggu pesawatnya berangkat menuju ke Prancis ._

_=End FlashBack=_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

[**Eunhyuk Pov**]

Hyukkie bosan disini menemani eomma menemui _klien_ nya, Hyukkie membantu eomma untuk menentukan _desain_ baju yang diinginkan oleh_ klien_ eomma. Tapi dari tadi _klien eomma_ tidak tertarik dengan gambar baju yang _eomma_ berikan, sebaiknya aku membantu _eomma_ . Baiklah kita memulai mengambar pola-pola bajunya. Sebaiknya Hyukkie membuat desain baju _Dress _ yang terlihat manis karena _Klien_-nya eomma ingin bajunya dipakai ketika acara yang dilakukan di kantornya .

"Maaf, Hyukkie menggangu pembicaraan Kalian . _Noona_ tidak menyukai _desain_ baju yang ada di gambar ini . baiklah saya telah menggambarkan bentuk baju yang tadi _noona_ minta. Bagaimana ? apa sesuai dengan keinginan anda _noona_ ?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari memberikan sketsa baju yang telah Eunhyuk rancang .

"Wahhh ... ini sangat bagus . Aku suka . baiklah saya mau desain baju ini . buatkan saya ini _nde_, uangnya akan saya _transfer. _Senang berbisnis dengan Ahjjuma dan anda .. hmm siapa namamu anak manis ?"

"Lee Eunhyuk imnida, _Noona_ !"

"nama yang sungguh manis,seperti orangnya . Sulli imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Hyukkie"

"Senang berkenalan dengan Noona ^^"

"Saya permisi dulu " Sulli-ssi telah meninggalkan ruangan sebaiknya hyukkie tanya ah

"_eomma _itu siapa ? "

"Hmm itu adalah Sepupu dari Ahjjuma Sungmin. Memang sih Hyukkie belum mengenalnya karena ia dulu telah bersekolah diluar negeri tempat Donghae menuntut Ilmu disana. Lain kali berkenalan dengan Sulli _nde"_

"Hmm Arraseo _eomma, _nah sekarang mari kita membicarakan masalah baju ini _eomma_"

"Baiklah anak _eomma_ bersemangat kali eoh apa karena _eomma_ menyebut nama Donghae tadi "

"Anni _eomma_, jangan bahas masalah itu _eomma_. Hyukkie malu "

"Aigoo anak _eomma_ malu eoh, _Arra_.. _arra eomma_ tidak akan membicarakannya "

Aishh _eomma_ selalu menggoda Hyukkie, dengan menyebut nama Donghae _Hyung_ . Sebenarnya Hyukkie kangen dengan _Hyung_ . Hae _Hyung_ kenapa tidak pernah mengirim pesan atau menelepon Hyukkie padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tidak jumpa . Aku membenci mu ikan, liat saja kalau kau pulang aku tidak mau mengenal mu :p

[ **Eunhyuk POV End** ]

.

.

.

"Aishhh ... _Eomma Appa _ tidak menjemput anaknya yang tampan ini eoh, Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan mereka . Sebaiknya aku mencari _taksi _"

"YAAAA ... _Oppa_ ... berhenti " teriak seorang _Yeoja_ yang manis dengan sedikit berlari

"_Nuguya _?" tanya Donghae

"YAAA kau lupa eoh dengan ku ? Baiklah aku akan mengadukan mu ke Sungmin _ahjjuma_ " ancam _yeoja_ tersebut

"MWO... kau Sulli . Sepupu _eomma_ ku "

"Iyaaaa benar, Apa kau lupa dengan ku _eoh_ ?" tanya sulli

"Hmmm sedikit sih ... Tapi aku ingat dengan suara mu Sulli-ah "

"Yaaak kau benar-benar menyebalkan . Oh ia .. Sungmin _ahjumma_ bilang ia dan _ahjjushi _tidak bisa menjemput mu . _Ahjjushi _ kedatangan tamu dari luar negeri untuk memperluas perusahaaan keluarga kita sedangkan _Ahjjuma _ ia mempersiapkan segalanya buat kedatangan mu, sebenarnya _Ahjjuma_ bisa datang tapi aku menyuruh _ahjjuma_ untuk menyiapkan semuanya ."

"ckk.. Dasar kau Sulli-ah tidak berubah, _Kajja _aku sangat merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku"

"_Kajja_ ... "

**/**

**/**

**/**

=Mobil=

"_Oppa_ apakah kau tau ? Hyukkie telah menjadi manis loh. Heechul ahjjuma benar-benar menjaga dan merawat Hyukkie . Apa kau masih mencintai nya _oppa_ ?" tanya Sulli

"Hyukkie-ku memang selalu manis dan sampai kapanpun akan menjadi manis. Aku masih mencintainya sejak terakhir kali aku menjumpainya"

"Tapi sekarang kau bisa melihatnya setiap hari karena aku sering menyuruhnya ke kantor kita , Hyukkie menjadi perancang busana yang sungguh jenius dan banyak _desain-_nya dipakai untuk peragaan busana "

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya kekantor kita ? Apa alasan nya ?" Donghae sekarang menjadi binggung.

"Hyukkie merancang baju ku loh oppa "

"_Jinja _... "

"_nde_, _oppa_ ku sayang ! Jadi kau bisa melihatnya selalu . Apa kau senang oppa ?"

"Aku sangaaaaat senang Sulli-ah , _Gomawo_ eoh tau aja keinginan _oppa_ mu ini "

"Tapi ini tidak gratis loh _Oppa_, Kau harus memberikan hadiah buat ku _oppa" _

"Apa hadiah yang kau minta Sulli-ah, cepat katakan pada _oppa_ mu yang tampan ini " jawab Donghae dengan narsis nya –_selalu_-

"Yakin _oppa_ bisa mengabulkan nya ?"

"_nde _cepat katakan lah !"

"aku ingin _oppa_ menikah dengan Hyukkie dan berikan aku keponakan yang manis dan tampan. Hihihihi aku yakin ketika oppa menikah dengah Hyukkie pasti anak kalian manis dan tampan . Aigoo aku tidak bisa membayangkannya _oppa . _Kyayaaaa" itulah permintaan dari Sulli .. kekek sungguh hebat sulli

"Aku juga menginginkan itu sulli-ah tapi apa Eunhyuk masih mengenal ku . Kami sudah lima tahun tidak berjumpa . jangan kan menelepon membalas _email_ dari hyukkie aku tidak bisa karena aku terlalu merindukannya ketika aku melihat bahkan mendengar suara nya . _otte_?" Donghae terlihat lesu karena ia mengingat kenyataan nya ternyata ia mempunyai peluang yang sangat kecil untuk mendekati Eunhyuk-nya .

"Tenang lah _oppa_, aku akan selalu membantu mu . Dan _oppa_ juga harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintanya Eunhyuk lagi donk . Sulli yakin Hyukkie pasti masih mencintai _oppa _"

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan mendapatkan cintanya Hyukkie _baby_ lagi " ucap donghae dengan penuh semangat maklum cinta pertama nya xD

**TBC/END**

* * *

**Aduhh gak sanggup liat isi FF yang saya buat ini, Hancur banget kan ?  
Padahal pengen buat FF yang manis tapi malah jadi yang beginian, GAJE, ANEH, MEMBOSANKAN  
-_-**

**Ini ff asli dari karya Nickyun, bila kalian mungkin pernah membaca atau jalan cerita ini mungkin ada rada mirip. Nickyun minta maaf, nickyun enggak mungkin menjiplak ff orang. Karena nickyun tau nulis fanfiction itu susah butuh feel dan mood yang baik. Jadi nickyun harapkan jangan pada bash iia, kalau kalian suka ceritanya baca Silahkan! Bila enggak suka enggak usah baca . Maaf bila judul dan jalan ceritanya enggak sesuai. Karena saya enggak pinter kasih judul sebuah ff #pundung**

**Nickyun ini pencinta HaeHyuk loh, jadi Nickyun nulis ff tentang HaeHyuk aja . OTP saya HAEHYUK :*  
mudah-mudah ditahun 2014 ini ff HaeHyuk banyakin di ffn, Nickyun sedih ff haehyuk kyk menghilang gitu T.T . **

**Apa FF ini masih bisa dilanjutkan atau enggak terserah kepada readers , kalian lah yang menentukan. **

**Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Love**

Author : **NicKyun**

Cast : **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae = HaeHyuk**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama,Romance,Humor,Family**

Disclaimer :

**Donghae & Eunhyuk bukan punya saya,melainkan punya orang tua mereka dan SM. Tapi saya anak dari sekian banyaknya HaeHyuk Shipper -_- yaitu **

**Dady Hae dan Momy Hyuk . Problem :p *dibantai***

Warning :

**BoysLove, Banyak typo bila anda menemukannya, EYD tidak sesuai, Bila anda tidak menyukain ff ini silahkan keluar dan saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca ^^**

**Donghae : 26 tahun**

**Eunhyuk : 24 tahun**

**Sulli : 25 tahun**

**Kyuhyun : 35 tahun**

**Sungmin : 33 tahun**

**Hangeng : 36 tahun**

**Heechul : 34 tahun**

**.::. SELAMAT MEMBACA .::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

== CHAPTER 2 ==

"_Eomma_ , _Appa_ aku pulang apa kau tidak merindukan anak mu yang tampan ini " teriak Donghae dengan suara khas-nya ia sudah terlalu rindu terhadap kedua orang tuanya.

"Donghae-ah kau sudah pulang. _Eomma_ merindukan mu _chagi _"

"_EOMMMA ... _aku juga merindukan mu _eomma_. Aku selalu teringat _eomma _di Paris"

"kau sudah besar Donghae-ah, jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak"

"Ishh _eomma_ tidak asik " Donghae mulai merajuk ke _eomma_ nya

"_Oppa _berhentilah bertingkah merajuk seperti anak-anak yang tidak diberi permen oleh ibunya . _Oppa_ tidak imut seperti itu "

"YAAA .. _Eomma_ dan Sulli , kalian sama saja "

"HAHAHAHAH ... aigooo anak _eomma_ jangan begitu, _eomma_ hanya bercanda . iya kan Sulli-_ah_ ?"

"iya _Ahjjuma_ . _Ahjjuma_, Sulli lapar. Apa _Ahjjuma_ sudah menyiapkan makanannya ?"

"Sudah .Marilah kita makan, _Appa _mu tidak pulang siang ini. Ia masih mengurus bisnisnya, mungkin malam ia bisa makan bersama kita"

"Hmm .. tidak masalah _Eomma_, Hae bisa mengerti"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

=Malam Hari=

"Aku pulang _chagi_" Teriak sang Suami -Kyuhyun-

"kau sudah pulang _yeobo_, kau ingin mandi dulu atau makan malam bersama Donghae" tawar sungmin kepada suaminya –Kyuhyun-

"Donghae sudah pulang eoh? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku _chagi_ ?"

"Aku tidak mau menggangu pekerjaan-mu, lagipula Donghae sudah tau karena sudah ku beritahu" jelas Sungmin

"_Nde _aku ingin mandi dulu, badan ku terasa lengket semua _chagi_"

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan air hangat buat mu. _Kajja_ kita kekamar"

"_gomawo chagi_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini dikediaman keluarga Lee Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin tengah makan malam bersama, malam ini ada yang berbeda apa itu ? kita lihat disini anggotanya bertambah. Yang biasanya ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makan malam ditemanin oleh Sulli sepupunya Sungmin, kini mereka telah berempat, karena anak tunggal mereka telah kembali ke korea, setelah meninggalkan korea selama lima tahun untuk bersekolah dan menuntun ilmu di negara yang dibilang negara yang paling Romantis bila kita membawa pasangan kita ke negara tersebut –_Perancis_- .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan makan malam Kyuhyun –_Kepala rumah tangga_- ingin membicarakan suatu hal ke anak tunggal mereka –Donghae- . kini mereka berempat telah berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Donghae-ah, _Appa_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu mungkin penting" kata sang appa –Kyuhyun-

"Apa itu _appa_?" jawab Donghae

"_Appa_ ingin kau memimpin perusahaan keluarga kita, _Appa_ ingin kau meneruskan nya. Apa kau bersedia Donghae-ah ?"

"Hmm baiklah _appa_, aku setuju"

"Bagus, kau akan satu perusahaan dengan Sulli. Sulli-ah kau bantu lah Donghae _nde _!"

"Siap _ahjjushi_" teriak Sulli

"Kapan aku mulai berkerja _Appa _?" tanya Donghae kepada Appanya .

"Mungkin kau besok bisa mempimpin perusahaan kita, Selamat bekerja _nde_ . Jadilah pemimpin yang bijaksana, _Arra _?"

"Arraseo _Appa_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **Donghae POV**]

Ini hari pertama ku mempimpin perusahaan _appa_, aku agak sedikit gugup karena ini hal pertama dalam hidupku memimpin perusahaan yang besar dan terkenal. Donghae-ah kau harus bisa tunjukan kalau kau bisa . Aigoo Sulli mana eoh, katanya ingin mengajak berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan para karyawan diperusahaan ini . sebaiknya aku meneleponnya .

"YAAK Sulli-ah dimana eoh ? katanya kau akan mengajak ku berkeliling ?"

"_Mianhae oppa aku tadi ada beberapa urusan, ini sudah selesai kok. Aku akan ketempat oppa, oppa jangan kemana-mana nde . Tunggu aku "_

"_Arraseo_, Cepatlah kau datang sulli-ah"

"_Baik baik oppa "_

_**PIP**_

Sebaiknya aku menunggu lagi deh bocah itu, tidak masalah sembari menunggu dia . Para karyawan diperusahaan ini bisa dibilang cukup aktif dan rajin, semuanya pada berkerja dengan serius aku menyukainya . Apalagi disini _yeoja_ maupun _uke_-nya pada manis-manis semua, dan aigooo mereka pada melihatku . Aku tau kalau diriku ini Tampan dan berkharisma banyak _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang berstatus _uke_ bisa terjerat dengan pesona ku, aku beruntung mempunyai wajah yang tampan ini . aish.. kenapa aku membicaranya kelebihan yang aku miliki . HAHAHAH sebaiknya aku berhenti bernarsis –ria sebelum para pembaca FF ini melempari ku dengan foto Hyukkie baby yang lagi bertelanjang O.o #plak (**jangan dibaca yang ini xD**)

"Donghae _Oppa_ kenapa kau mengeleng-geleng kepala mu ? ada yang salah" tanya Sulli yang heran melihat tingkah _oppa_ nya yang rada _autis _ini

"Ehh .. kau sudah datang sulli ah ! aku tidak kenapa-kenapa . _Kajja_ kita mulai berkeliling" tawar Donghae

"Baiklah mari _oppa_ ikutin aku "

Aku dan Sulli kini telah melihat semua yang ruangan yang ada di perusahaan ini, Dan sulli juga tidak lupa mengenalin aku dengan para karyawan. Ternyata karyawan disini cantik,manis dan _sexy_ . hihihihi sungguh indah dilihat dan rugi untuk disia-siakan. Sulli sepupu eomma ku ini sedari tadi menjelaskan seluk-beluk tentang perusahaan ini, Tapi mataku tidak berfokus ke Sulli, HAHAH tapi mata ku tetap fokus ke arah para pegawai yang _sexy-sexy_ ini.

Beberapa dari mereka mencoba menggodaku eoh, coba lihatlah beberapa _yeoja_ yang sudah tau kedatangan ku dikantor ini mereka malah menggunakan pakaian yang sangat ketat dan minim dan beberapa ada yang melepas kancing baju mereka. Nampak jelas belahan dada _yeoja_ tersebut, ckk mereka mau berkerja atau memamerkan tubuh mereka -_- . apa sebelum aku masuk ke perusahaan ini para pegawai seperti ini ? _I Don't Care_, yang penting aku menikmati pemandangan ini .

"_Oppa_ apa kau mendengarkan ku eoh ? sedari tadi aku memperhatikan mu kau hanya tersenyum sendiri ketika karyawan _yeoja_ lewat disamping mu ! . Kini sulli telah membuka suaranya, ckk aku ketahuan

"Hmm.. itu hanya aku ingin bersikap ramah kepada para pegawaiku karena sebentar lagi kan aku akan menjadi pemimpin mereka "

"Tapi aku tau kau berbohong _oppa_, kau sungguh Modus . kau melihat _yeoja_ yang _sexy-sexy_ kan disini, aku tau itu _oppa_ sayang -_-"

"Ti..tidak kok" Mampus. tepat sasaran ternyata sepupu _eomma_ ku ini sungguh pintar, Sebaiknya mata ku ini tidak melirik _yeoja_ yang lewat. Sebelum aku kenak semprot dengan Sulli -_-

[ **Donghae Pov End** ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **Sulli Pov** ]

"Sulli _Noona_... " panggil _namja_ cantik yang tengah berlari-lari kecil, sungguh imut dia

"wahh Hyukkie-ah kau datang ada perlu apa eoh ?"

"aku ingin menanyakan tentang baju kemari yang dipesan itu, hyukkie lupa bertanyak kemarin. _Minhae Noona_"

"_Aigooo_.. tidak masalah itu hyukkie ah, Apa yang kau tanyakan ? mari kita duduk disofa sana" tawar ku ke _namja_ yang imut ini

"masalah _motif_, hyukkie rada binggung karena ada dua _motif_ yang hyukkie liat terlihat manis . tapi hyukkie tidak bisa menentukannya . apa _Noona _bisa membantu ku ?"

"Baiklah "

Aku melihat _motif_ yang Hyukkie berikan, _motif_ yang ia perlihatkan sungguh manis dan imut aku sunggu menyukainya. Pantesan saja ia menjadi perancang yang sangat bagus dengan karya nya. Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikan pesta pernikahan Donghae _oppa _dan hyukkie _baby_, Donghae _oppa_ cepatlah kau menikahkan Hyukkie aku tidak sabar. Eh.. ngomong-ngomong masalah _oppa_ ku satu itu ? sedari tadi tidak ada suara sedikitpun ia keluarkan apa ia terpesona dengan hyukkie .

Aku arahkan kepala ku kesamping melihat _oppa_ ku ini, iya hanya cengong memperhatikan Hyukkie hihihi kau ternyata terpesona _eoh_!. Apa kau masih mengenalinya _oppa_ ? karena ia telah berubah drastis ia semakin cantik dan jangan lupakan ia juga tidak kalah _sexy_ dari yeoja-yeoja disini .

[ **Sulli End Pov** ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku memilih yang ini saja, aku menyukai _desain_,warna dan bentuknya"

"Hyukkie juga sependapat dengan mu, awalnya hyukkie memilih ini tapi mata hyukkie melihat juga kain yang bermotif ini. Pusing hyukkie karenanya."

"aigoo hyukkie pusing eoh? HAHAHA sekarang kau tidak pusing lagi kan ?"

"tidak lagi _noona_, _gomawo_ sudah memberikan sarannya _noona_. Hyukkie permisi _nde_, bila noona memerlukan hyukkie telefon saja . bye bye _noona_ "

"hati-hati, hyukkie . titipkan salam _noona_ buat _ahjjuma_ heechul dan _ahjusshi_ hangeng _nde_ !"

Eunhyuk telah keluar dari perusahaan Lee Corp, ia tidak menyadari ada seorang namja yang tampan tengah cengo melihatnya . kini namja tampan tersebut ,membuka suaranya !

"Sulli-ah apa itu Eunhyuk ku ?" tanya Donghae hati-hati

"Menurut mu _oppa _? "

"YAAK jangan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ku . _oppa_ mu ini menanyakan sebaiknya kau menjawab sulli-ah "

"HAHAHA ... _mianhae_,_oppa _. memang benar itu Eunhyuk . gimana ia semakin manis kan"

"_WHAT_ ... itu benar-benar Lee Eunhyuk ku ? Aigoo aku tidak menyangka ia menjadi semakin manis dan jangan lupa ia juga sangat _sexy_." Kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan terlihat sangat kecil ia tidak mau terdengar oleh Sulli, sebenarnya Sulli mendengarnya .

"_Oppa_ kau memang rada mesum _eoh_, tau saja yang mana _sexy_. Cepatlah kau nikahi Eunhyuk supaya aku cepat melihat _baby_ kalian "

"sebenarnya disini aku atau kau yang mesum sih . baiklah aku akan secepat mungkin mendekati dan menikahi Hyukkie _baby_ "

**TBC**

* * *

**Apa ini sudah memuaskan kalian ? saya berharap tidak . -_-  
Gomawo yang sudah review di chap 1, Nickyun senang ** Cium atu atu****

**Saya mencoba melestarikan ff HaeHyuk dengan cara saya menulis ff ini, saya tau ff saya tidak sebagus author yang berada di ffn . saya mencoba memperbanyak ff haehyuk di sini, walaupun tidak sebagus author senior disini yang buat . tapi saya tetap mempublish ini demi **_**HAEHYUK SHIPPER **_**yang haus ff haehyuk . **

**Jadi saya mencoba melestarikan(?) ff haehyuk !**

**SALAM HAEHYUK SHIPPER**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Love**

Author : **NicKyun**

Cast : **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae = HaeHyuk**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama,Romance,Humor,Family**

Disclaimer :

**Donghae & Eunhyuk bukan punya saya,melainkan punya orang tua mereka dan SM. Tapi saya anak dari sekian banyaknya HaeHyuk Shipper -_- yaitu **

**Dady Hae dan Momy Hyuk . Problem :p *dibantai***

Warning :

**BoysLove, Banyak typo bila anda menemukannya, EYD tidak sesuai, Bila anda tidak menyukain ff ini silahkan keluar dan saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca ^^**

**Donghae : 26 tahun**

**Eunhyuk : 24 tahun**

**Sulli : 25 tahun**

**Kyuhyun : 35 tahun**

**Sungmin : 33 tahun**

**Hangeng : 36 tahun**

**Heechul : 34 tahun**

* * *

**.::. SELAMAT MEMBACA .::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

== Chapter 3==

**.**

Hari demi hari, tidak terasa sudah dua bulan Sulli dan Eunhyuk kenal bahkan Sulli sering mengajak Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya makan siang. Seperti saat ini Sulli menelepon Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya makan siang .

"Halo.. Hyukkie-ah apa kau sibuk hari ini ?" tanya Sulli melalui _handphone_-nya saat ini ia menelefon Eunhyuk

"_Sepertinya Hyukkie tidak sibuk hari ini noona, Wae ?"_

"aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang Hyuk, apa kau bisa ?"

"_Bisa noona, dimana kita makan siangnya ?"_

"ditempat biasa, di tempat _favorite noona_ _nde_, tapi hari ini _noona_ tidak bisa menjemputmu. Apa kau bisa menjemput _noona_ ? _noona_ tidak membawa mobil hari ini"

"_baiklah hyukkie akan menjemput noona. Noona dimana sekarang ?"_ tanya Eunhyuk

"_Noona_ masih dikantor, apa kau bisa kemari ?"

"_Arraseo, Hyukkie akan kesana noona. Tunggu saja nde"_

"_noona_ menunggu mu, baiklah _noona_ matikan _nde_ ."

Sambungan telepon terputus kini Sulli tengah bersiap-siap. Tapi sebelum berangkat dengan Eunhyuk, Sulli ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan . sebaiknya menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, lebih cepat aku kerjakan maka aku bisa makan siang bersama Eunhyuk , Batin Sulli .

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **Eunhyuk Pov** ]

Kini aku dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Sulli _Noona , _ia mengajak Hyukkie untuk makan siang bersama . Sulli _noona_, Sangat baik sama Hyukkie rasanya Hyukkie memiliki _noona_ sendiri . nah akhirnya sampai juga sebaiknya aku memberitahu kalau hyukkie telah di kantor _noona_ .

"Hallo,_noona_ Hyukkie udah sampai. _noona_ dimana ?" tanya ku ke _noona_

"_kau dimana nya sekarang ? apa masih diparkiran kantor?"_

"Hyukkie berada di _ruang tunggu kantor_"

"_hmm sebaiknya kau tanyakan dimana ruangan ku dengan satpam disana karena noona telah menyuruh salah satu dari mereka, noona lagi masih ada kerjaan ni"_

"Hyukkie mengerti _noona_" jawab ku.

Sebaiknya hyukkie bertanya ke pada satpam disana

"Permisi, apa bapak tau dimana ruangan Sulli _noona_, wakil pimpinan perusahaan ini?"

"apa kau Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk ?" tanya satpam itu ke hyukkie

"Iya, Apa saya bisa berjumpa dengan Sulli ?"

"Bisa , tadi beliau menyuruh saya menunggu seseorang yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk. Mari saya antar kan"

"huaaa.. _Gomawo_ " jawab ku sambil membungkuk kan badan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah anda jalan saya lurus terus anda belok ke kiri, disitulah ruangan beliau. Saya tidak bisa mengantar anda sampai keruangannya . karena saya memang ditugaskan mengantar anda sampai disini"

"Tidak apa-apa pak, Sekali lagi _gomawo_"

Kini kaki ku melangkah menuju ke ruangan _noona_, kenapa jalan menuju ruangan _noona_ sepi iia ? Hyukkie binggung, tapi tidak apa-apalah toh Hyukkie kan _namja_. _Namja_ itu harus pemberani, hihihih

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waaahh itu ruangan _Noona_, sebaiknya langsung kesana. eiitss tapi kok ada suara-suara aneh apa telinga Hyukkie lagi rusak(?) seperti ada seseorang yang mendesah . ahh mungkin itu hanya _halusinasi _hyukkie saja .

OMO O.o siapa yang membuat perbuatan mesum, aigooo mata Hyukkie enggak polos lagi. Hyukkie melihat Seorang namja yang lumayan tampan tengah bercumbuan dengan _yeoja_ yang _sexy_. Kyaaaaaa kenapa kaki Hyukkie enggak bisa digerakan, hyukkie harus lari . _eomma otte_ ?

[**Eunhyuk pov end** ]

Eunhyuk tidak sengaja melihat _namja_ yang kita ketahui adalah Lee Donghae, tengah bercumbu panas dengan seorang _yeoja_ pegawai perusahaan tersebut . merasa kegiatannya dilihat oleh orang lain Donghae sang _namja_ mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan _yeoja_ tersebut, sang _yeoja_ yang telah terbuai dengan ciuman Donghae kini nampak berdecak kesal karena mengakhiri ciumannya .

"_oppa _kenapa ciumannya berhenti? Padahal _oppa_ sangat hebat loh" kata _yeoja_ yang kita tau bernama Jessica (_**gak rela dongek cipokan dengan jessica TT,.TT**_)

"hmmm bisa kita lanjutkan nanti eoh, sepertinya ada penggangu yang melihat kita"

"Siapa sih ?" kini Jessica melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang hanya terdiam kaku dengan keringat yang bercucuran. maklum Eunhyuk tidak pernah melihat adengan ciuman yang sangat panas seperti tadi.

"bisa kau pergi dari sini _chagi _? nanti kita teruskan _arra_ ?" tawar Donghae

"ckk.. baiklah _oppa_, kau menganggu saja tau" kini jessica menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAEHYUK~**

"kau disana kenapa diam saja eoh, kau menganggu acara ku. Apa kau tau eoh ?"

"_Mianhae_, saya tidak bermaksud melihat atau menganggu anda _ahjjushi_" jawab Eunhyuk dengan kadar kepolosan yang lumayan tinggi xD

"MWOO.. Siapa kau sebut _ahjusshi _? aku tidak tua !"

"tapi muka ahjjushi sudah tua loh, ckk tidak sadar umur eoh !" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan berbisik ia tidak mau didengar olah namja didepan nya . apa Eunhyuk tidak tau kalau namja –Donghae- tersebut telah mengeluarkan aura yang siap membunuh lawannya . pasalnya Donghae tidak suka disebut tua, ia paling senang jikalau ada seseorang yang menyebutnya dengan kata "**TAMPAN,GANTENG**" nah kalimat tersebut hanya beberapa, masih banyak lagi .

"Apa yang kau bilang _eoh_ ?"

"Aku tidak ada bilang apa-apa kok _Ahjjushi_"

Donghae semakin mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk, Sang korban –_Eunhyuk_- ia tidak menyadari kalau ada hal yang tidak baik disekitar ia .

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang _eoh_ ? coba kau ulangi sekali lagi"

"Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau kau seperti _Ahj_..OMO .. YAAAA " Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main, karena wajah tampan Donghae tengah berhadapan dengan wajahnya .

"Apa yang kau lakukan _ahjjushi _mesum ? menjauh lah . hussh huss". usir Eunhyuk

"Tapi kau yang memulainya manis, kau telah mengataiku tua. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sangat tampan"

"Tapi muka ahjjushi benar-benar tua. MWO O.o YAAAK aku tidak manis _ahjjushi_ aku Tampan" kini Eunhyuk telah murka, Ia tidak suka bila seseorang meyebutnya manis .

"Memang kenyataan kau manis adik kecil, aku meragukan _gender_ mu. Apa kau yakin kau Seorang _namja_ eoh ? " . Sepertinya Donghae memulai aksinya menggoda Eunhyuk Pujaan hatinya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu .

"Aku _namja ahjjushi_, pokoknya Hyukkie **N-A-M-J-A** Tulen "

"Coba buktikan lah ? kalau kau _namja_"

"Emang hyukkie harus berbuat apa ? biar _Ahjjushi _percaya kalau hyukkie _namja_"

"Cium aku"

"Ye"

"Cium aku, Anak manis. Apa kau dengar?"

**.**

[**Donghae Pov**]

Aigooo ... calon istri ku terkejut eoh, Hyukkie _chagi_ jangan memperlihatkan _ekpresi _seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan _chagi_ aku ingin memakan mu sekarang juga. Sepertinya mengerjai calon istri ku tidak masalah eoh.

"Gimana apa kau bersedia ? kalau kau tidak mau aku akan selalu menyebutmu anak manis bila kita berjumpa di suatu tempat. _Otte_?" Kini kaki ku melangkah ke Eunhyuk, bisa ku lihat Hyukkie sangat gugup dan sedikit ketakutan. _Come on chagi_, aku hanya meminta jatah kedatangan ku kembali ke _Seoul_ .

"_Ahjjushi_ jangan mendekat, kalau tidak aku akan berteriak"

"wow ternyata anak manis seperti mu bisa berteriak eoh ?"

Aku bisa melihat hyukkie ku tidak bisa kemana-mana sudah terjebak eoh. Baiklah aku memulai nya _chagi_. Ku arahkan wajah ku yang tampan ke hadapan wajah manis hyukkie, kini mataku menatap kebawah tepatnya bibir Hyukkie yang merah merekah bibirnya terlihat _sexy_. Bibirnya seperti menantangku untuk melumatnya tinggal beberapa centi lagi tapi sesuatu terjadi, Sulli mengganggalkan acara ku. Ia menarik hyukkie ku pergi. Sepertinya aku GATOT = gagal total, Lain kali aku mencoba lagi kau harus sabar Lee Donghae.

[**Donghae Pov End**]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

=Cafe Polarise=

"Hyukkie apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat sekali" . kini Sulli memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua .

"aku Cuma terkejut _noona_, aku hampir dicium oleh _Ahjjushi_ mesum itu. Aku tidak mau bibir ku dicium oleh _ahjjushi_ itu. Hyukkie Cuma mau Donghae _hyung_ saja yang menciumnya . Hueeewee " ckk Eunhyuk telah menangis Sulli menjadi kalang- kabut karena tidak bisa mendiamkan-nya.

"Hyukkie jangan menagis _nde_, malu diliat oleh pengunjung _cafe_ ini. Berhenti _nde_ nagis nya"

"Ta..pi hikss _Ahjjushi_ itu sangat mesum, liat saja bila hyukkie berjumpa nya lagi hyukkie balas"

"HAHAHAH.. kau sangat lucu hyukkie, _noona_ gemes melihat tingkah mu. Sekarang jangan menagis lagi nde, _Noona_ memesan _cake stoberi_ dan _milkshake stoberi_ apa kau suka ?"

"Huaaa STOBERI... hyukkie suka _noona, gomawo_"

"_mood _mu cepat berubah _chagi_, disodorin Stoberi kau langsung senang. HAHAHA"

"Hyukkie sayang _Noona_, _Noona_ ituu... hyukkie mau bilang sesuatu"

"Apa itu _chagi_ ?"

"Hyukkie rindu dengan Donghae _Hyung_, Kapan hae _hyung _pulang ?"

"sabar lah hyukkie, kalau sudah saatnya kau akan berjumpa lagi dengan Donghae. Sebaiknya makan lah dulu _cake_nya, masalah Donghae nantik kita bicarakan _nde_"

"_Arraseo, Noona_"

[**Sulli Pov**]

_Mianhae_ Hyukkie, _noona_ sebenarnya ingin memberitahu mu kalau Donghae telah kembali dari Paris ia sekarang sudah berada di Korea. Dan yang _Ahjjushi_ mesum yang Hyukkie sebut itu adalah Donghae. Dasar _oppa_ ku itu tidak bisa berbuat _romantis_ sedikit, _oppa_ apa kau tau kau hampir saja kelepasan. Aigoo kenapa sifat mesum mu itu tidak hilang eoh . Hyukkie _Mianhae nde_, _noona_ tidak bermaksud menjauhkan mu dengan _oppa_ ikan ku itu. Tapi ini kemauan Ikan bantet itu, Liat saja kau Donghae _oppa_ aku akan membalasnya karena kau telah membuat hyukkie sakit, Sakit karena rindu dengan mu. xD

Baiklah aku putuskan sebaiknya Hyukkie sering berjumpa saja dengan Donghae _oppa _dan itu akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti pada saat sebelum Donghae _oppa_ ke Paris. Hihihi

Pokoknya Rencana ku harus berhasil, karena aku tidak sabar melihat _oppa_ ku yang satu itu menikah dengan Hyukkie . kyaaaa mereka membuat ku Gila ...

[**Sulli Pov End**]

****TBC****

* * *

_Huaaa hancurnya chapter ini, Nickyun rasa gak menarik chap ini  
Mianhae nde, kalau jelek atau enggak memuaskan  
Karena saya lagi pusing dengan berbagai ujian disekolah saya dari Ujian Praktek,Ujian Kompetensi kejuruan,ujian teori,UAS,dan UN . huaaaaa T,T buka laptop pun jarang huweeeee_

_Mianhae sekali lagi kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan *BOW* :*_

_Gomawo yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya ^^_

_Disini Donghae,Nickyun buat rada mesum. Karena saya suka liat dady hae mesum gitu  
dan suka godain momy hyuk :*_

_Mohon direview iia teman-teman ^^  
Nickyun Cinta kalian  
_

_Salam HaeHyuk :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is Love**

Author : **NicKyun**

Cast : **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae = HaeHyuk**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama,Romance,Humor,Family**

Disclaimer :

**Donghae & Eunhyuk bukan punya saya,melainkan punya orang tua mereka dan SM. Tapi saya anak dari sekian banyaknya HaeHyuk Shipper #dibantai**

Warning :

**BoysLove, Banyak typo bila anda menemukannya, EYD tidak sesuai, Bila anda tidak menyukain ff ini silahkan keluar dan saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca ^^**

**.::. SELAMAT MEMBACA .::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

=Chapter 4=

**[Eunhyuk POV]**

cihh kenapa sih _noona_ memanggil Hyukkie, dan kenapa Hyukkie kembali ke kantor ini. Kantor si '_Ahjusshi Mesum_' itu. Hyukkie males kalau berjumpa dengannya, Coba saja _Ahjusshi_ mesum itu bukan pemilik Perusahaan ini pasti hyukkie enggak berjumpa dengannya. _Aigooo _kesalahan apa yang telah hyukkie buat sampai Hyukkie menjumpai _ahjjushi _yang super mesum itu. Itu ruangan Sulli _noona_, Sebaiknya hyukkie berhati-hati karena bisa saja _Ahjjushi _mesum itu berkeliaran disekitar kawasan ini.

"_Annyeong_ Hyukkie.." Sapa Seseorang yang membuat jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang, baiklah kuarahkan kepala ku kebelakang. Berharap itu bukan _Ahjjushi_ mesum

"YAAAK _Noona_ kau menakuti ku, Ku kira kau _Ahjjushi _mesum itu. Untung saja tidak hyukkie lempar koran ini"

"HAHAHHA.. kau lucu sekali hyukkie _baby_, kajja masuk keruangan _noona_"

Hufff leganya ternyata bukan _Ahjjushi _itu, melainkan Sulli _noona_.  
Jadi sekarang hyukkie selamat dan tidak akan berjumpa dengan Dia.

**[Eunhyuk Pov end]**

**.**

**.**

~HAEHYUK~

"_Noona_ kenapa Hyukkie dipanggil kesini lagi, padahal baju yang hyukkie rancang baru setengah jadi loh"

"Ada yang _noona_ ingin bicarakan dengan mu hyukkie, ini penting!" . kini wajah Sulli berubah menjadi serius, masalah apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sulli?

"Apa itu _noona_ ? bolehkah hyukkie tau?"

"begini _Noona_ sedang pusing karena _sekretaris _yang ada disini kurang, dan _noona_ butuh bantuan mu. Bisakah kau menjadi _sekretaris_ untuk sementara waktu ?"

"_Anni_, Hyukkie tidak bisa _noona_. Hyukkie tidak mau dipakaikan pakaian _yeoja_ apalagi menggunakan rok _mini_. _Aigoo_ membayangakan nya saja hyukkie tidak kuat ."

"Ckk.. Hyukkie _baby_, _noona _kan tidak menyuruh mu menggunakan rok mini apalagi menggunakan pakaian _yeoja_, _noona_ mau kau menjadi _sekretaris _di kantor _noona_ dan hyukkie tetap bisa menggunakan pakaian _namja_ kok!" . Sulli sangat heran melihat sikap polosnya Eunhyuk yang kelewatan batas.

"Begitu ia _noona_, Tapi hyukkie tidak berpengalaman menjadi _Sekretaris_ di sebuah kantor. Lalu masalah _eomma_? Siapa yang membatu _eomma_ di butik?"

"Kalau masalah Heechul _ahjjuma_ itu _noona_ telah memberi tahukan ke _ahjjuma_, _ahjjuma_ bilang kau boleh bekerja menjadi _sekretaris_ sementara dikantor ini"

"_Jinja_? Kenapa _eomma_ tidak memberitahu ku kalau ia sudah tau. Huff" . Eunhyuk hanya mempout kan bibirnya, ini adalah kebiasaan nya ketika sedang ditipu oleh sang _eomma_ atau lagi kesal

"Maukah _baby_ ?" tawar Sulli lagi

"Hmmm baiklah, kalau _noona _memaksa "

"anak pintar, tapi Hyukkie harus mengikuti semua perintah _noona_ nde"

"_arraseo noona_"

"Nah kau besok datanglah kesini lagi karena, Hyukkie mulai besok akan bekerja jadi beristirahat lah _nde_"

"Hmmm Baiklah, Hyukkie pamit . _annyeong noona_"

Eunhyuk menerima tawaran Sulli untuk menjadi Sekretaris sementara dikantornya, Eunhyuk tidak tau ternyata semua ini telah direncanakan oleh Kedua keluarga mereka. Besanan yang ingin menjerumuskan anak nya. xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Donghae Pov]**

_Yes yess_ ... ternyata sepupu _eomma_ ku itu pintar ia, dengan begini aku akan selalu berjumpa dengan _baby_ hyukkie. Aku mau keruangan Sulli ingin bertanya tentang masalah Hyukkie baby jadi sekretaris ku .

Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju ruangan nya, tapi dipertengahan jalan aku melihat Hyukkie _baby_ yang lagi berjalan sendiri menuju lift. Baru berjumpa dengan Sulli eoh, mengerjai baby tidak apa-apa kan.

Kini kami berdua telah masuk kedalam lift Hyukkie baby tidak menyadari kalau Lee Donghae yang tampan disampingnya.

"Haii anak Manis Sendirian _eoh_? Apa perlu aku temanni?"

"Tidak Perlu.. YAAAA kau lagi _Ahjjushi_ mesum. YAAA." _Baby _hyukkie berteriak, hahhaha sungguh indah suara nya. Berteriak saja indah apalagi mendesahkan nama ku. Ohh Lee Donghae kau telah terlalu bernapsu eoh dengan calon istri mu. Tapi tahan lah sedikit lagi kau akan berhasil mendapatkannya.

"sssttt.. jangan berteriak-teriak manis, bisa-bisa suara indah mu hilang"

"Biarkan saja, apa urusan mu eoh. _Ahjjushi mesum_"

"Manis kita belum berkenalan, Aku Donghae bisakah kita berteman ?"

"Aku tidak ingin berkenalan dengan mu _Ahjjushi mesum_, pergi sana hussh husss." aigoo baby ku mengusir ku, baby ayoolah

"Apa kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan ku? Hikss.. hikss." Sebaiknya mengeluarkan jurus andalan ku semasa kecil, Hyukkie paling tidak bisa melihat ku menagis ketika ingin sesuatu atau apalah. Walau sebenarnya aku hanya pada nya saja begini pada yang lain TIDAK. Karena aku tidak ingin status SEME ku di ragukan . Aku Seme Sejati .

"Yak...yakk.. kenapa _Ahjjushi_ menagis, _Arra _... _arra_ kita akan berkenalan. Aku Lee Eunhyuk kau bisa memanggil ku dengan sebutan Hyuk"

"_Anni_.. aku tidak mau, Aku ingin memanggil mu Hyukkie"

"ckkk.. terserah kau saja, sebelum kan menagis lagi. Karena aku tidak sanggup melihat seseorang menagis di hadapanku. " kan beneran Hyukkie baby tidak bisa melihat seseorang bersedih .

"apakita bisa berteman hyukkie?"

"terserah sajalah,_Ahjjushi _mesum"

"Mwo! Kan aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku ke kau. Jadi berhenti lah memanggilku dengan sebutan _Ahjjushi_ mesum. Ckk padahalkan aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan "

"tapi wajah mu memang begitu mesum loh." Baby aku kan tidak mesum, aku mesum hanya sama kamu beb

"hmm sepertinya kau lebih muda dari ku, sebaiknya kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Coba kau panggil Donghae _hyung_ dengan _aegyo_ yang _super cute_ _nde_"

"_mwoo_! Kau pikir aku akan menerima tawaran mu . itu tidak mungkin :p"

"sudah lah kalau kau tidak mau! Sebagai gantinya kau harus mencium ku."

"_ANDWEEEE_... aku tidak mau _Hyung_"

Sebaiknya aku duluan memulai nya, aku langkah kaki ku ke arahnya dikit lagi ayooo hyukkie jangan mundur kau tidak bisa lolos dari ku sekarang. Dikit lagi bibir ku menyetuh bibir nya. 1 2 3...

**[Donghae pov end]**

**...**

_**T I N G**_

_**...**_

Terdengar bunyi pintu _lift_ dan itu tandanya pintunya terbuka. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung cepat-cepat lari menjauh dari Donghae. Donghae tidak sadar kalau Pintunya sudah terbuka apa karena ia terlalu menginginkan Eunhyuknya ?

"HAHAHAH _Ahjusshi_ mesum kau ingin mencium siapa _eoh_ ? dinding kah ?. AHHAHAH" Eunhyuk telah bersuara, ia hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae yang rada mesum .

"Yaaaa hyukkie kemari cepat cium aku"

"Aku tidak mau _hyung_ . _ahjusshi_ mesum wueeekk :p"

Eunhyuk berlari sekuat tenaga ia tidak mau tertangkap oleh Donghae yang ingin meminta ciuman dari nya. Donghae hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat calon istrinya yang sangat imut saat ingin dicium .

.

.

.

.

.

"Sulli-ah gimana ? apa hyukkie mau menjadi _sekretaris_ dikantor ini ?"

"ah _oppa_ sudah datang, masalah itu _oppa_ tenang saja sudah beres tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja. _Oppa _tunggu lah hasilnya besok _nde_! Karena hyukkie mulai besok bisa bekerja disini, dan menjadi _Sekretaris oppa_ baru"

"Aku mempercayai mu Sulli-ah, Sulli ah makan siang diluar Mau ? _oppa_ yang traktir _otte_?"

"Baiklah _oppa_, karena gratis sulli ikut _oppa_"

"ckk .. kau kalau yang gratis saja cepat. HAHAHAH"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah berganti dengan pagi yang cukup cerah di seoul, Hari ini Eunhyuk memulai aktifitas barunya yaitu menjadi _sekretaris _di perusahaan 'Lee Corp' . Sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai pekerjaan baru ini karena ia memang sudah mantap di bagian butik bersama sang _eomma_, tapi karena paksaan sang _eomma_ dan Sulli _noona_ ia akhirnya menyetujui pekerjaan ini. Toh untuk menambah pengalaman baru.

Eunhyuk terlihat rapi dengan seragam kerja berwarna hitam yang _eomma_ nya pilihkan, penampilannya terlhat sangat sempurna dan jangan lupakan kesan manisnya tetap terlihat dengan wajah manisnya itu.

"_Eomma_ , _Appa_ . apa penampilan ku telah rapi ? aku butuh saran _eomma_ dan _appa_."

"_OMO_.. anak ku manis sekali _eoh_, kau sangat sempurna dengan pakaian yang _eomma_ pilihkan. Ia kan _yeobo_ ?"

"_Nde_, anak _appa_ terlihat sempurna penampilannya. Semangat bekerja _nde_ "

"_Gomawo_, _appa eomma _atas sarannya. Tapi hyukkie tampan _eomma_ ." pout .

"jangan cemberut gitu sayang, kau manis tau"

"Tampan" jawab Eunhyuk

"manis" Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya

"tampan"

"manis sayang"

"Pokoknya tampan aku eomma"

"Manis" eomma nya memulai lagi

"TAMPAN"

"Tampan"

"Manis" . kekek Eunhyuk kau kalah dengan _eomma_ mu. Kau menyebut dirimu manis

"_aigooo_ akhirnya anak ku mengakui kalau dia manis. HAHAHAH"

"YAAAKK _eomma_, hyukkie tampan"

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi, sebaiknya sarapan dulu nanti kau bisa telat hyukkie" kini sang appa telah membuka suara nya. Ia tidak habis pikir kadang istri dan anaknya seperti tikus dan kucing yang selalu bertengkar karena masalah kecil . hahahha

.

.

.

.

**/LEE CORP/**

"Nah Hyukkie sekarang duduk lah sebentar disini, _noona_ akan mengecek dimana kau akan ditugaskan. Sebaiknya duduk yang manis _nde_ jangan coba-coba kabur." Ancam Sulli

"_Arraseo noona_, Hyukkie tidak kabur lagi" Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah, toh ujung-ujungnya ia tidak bisa menolak . Sebelum Sulli menjemputnya ia mencoba untuk kabur karena Eunhyuk tidak mau menjadi sekretaris, Tapi berkat sang _eomma_-Heechul- Misi Eunhyuk digagalkan mentah-mentah oleh sang _eomma_ berparas cantik itu .

Sulli telah kembali, Ia tidak sendiri melainkan ia bersama Donghae . Donghae terlihat sangat senang tampak terlihat dari wajahnya yang ceria.

"Nah Hyukkie, Kau akan berkerja dan membantu Tuan Lee Donghae. Tuan Lee Silahkan ini _Sekretaris_ baru anda"

"_Annyeong_ .. Lee Eunhyuk _imnida _. Senang berkenalan dengan anda dan mohon bantuannya tuan Lee Donghae" jawab Eunhyuk, Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tampang terkejut karena ia akan menjadi _sekretaris_ baru Lee Donghae _Ahjjushi_ mesum yang sering ia sebut. Tamat lah dirimu Lee Eunhyuk .

"Senang menjadi patner kerja mu Lee Eunhyuk, bila kau tidak mengerti apa-apa sebaiknya tanyakan ke Sulli atau aku . nah sekarang ikuti aku, akan kutunjukan ruangan kerja mu. Dan kau Sulli sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaan mu, dan terimakasih telah mencarikan aku _Sekretaris_ baru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah Hyukkie ini ruangan kerja baru mu, disampingnya ruang kerja ku. Jadi kita bisa bersama selalu ." ucap Donghae, Lalu ia meninggalkan Eunhyuk diruang kerja barunya

"aishh kenapa coba bisa jadi _Sekretaris ahjusshi_ mesum, _Aigoyoo_ ." umpat Eunhyuk, pasalnya ia malas berjumpa dengan Donghae mesum itu menurut Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hallo_.. Eunhyuk keruangan ku sekarang " ucap Donghae diujung telepon.

"_Arraseo_"

"YAKK nyebelin banget tuh ahjusshi, baru hari pertama kerja malah disuruh-suruh gini. Mana _document _yang _noona_ kasih belum selesai. Liat saja kau Lee Donghae mesum." Umpat nya

_**TOK.. TOK...**_

"Permisi, ada apa tuan memanggil ku ? ada yang harus saya kerjakan ?"

"Jangan bersikap formal seperti itu, panggil saja aku _hyung_ ketika kita sedang berdua. _Arraseo_ hyukkie"

"Hmmm terserah _hyung_ sajalah, ada apa _hyung_ memanggilku ?"

"Setelah makan siang ini, kau harus ikut bersama ku untuk menjumpai rekan bisnis ku, _Arra_!"

"hmm.. baiklah. Masih ada keperluan yang lainnya _Hyung_ ?"

"Tidak ada, kembalilah berkerja "

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Hyukkie kajja kita berangkat, Aku tidak mau terlambat . Siapkan semua yang aku perlukan "

"Sudah siap _hyung_, Kita bisa berangkat sekarang "

"_Kajja_." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk bermaksud untuk supaya Eunhyuk berjalan cepat supaya Ia dan Eunhyuk tidak telat. Tapi Seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka terlihat cemburu ia berfikir Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpacaran, Jessica _yeoja_ yang memperhatikan mereka berdua .

"cihh.. kau mulai merebut Donghae dariku eoh? kau tidak boleh merebut Donghae _oppa_ dariku Lee Eunhyuk. Ia hanya milik ku seorang . "

**TBC**

* * *

**Haii..haiii berjumpa lagi sama Nickyun anaknya dadHae & momHyuk ***_**dilempar**_***  
Mianhae saya telat update,dikarenakan saya sibuk dengan berbagai Ujian dan saya juga lagi mempersiapkan UN . dan juga saya jarang banget buka laptop apalagi mengetik kelanjutan fanfic ini.**

**Dan ada yang menanyakan tentang umur di dalam ff ini, nickyun jawab iia saya suka aja liat mereka masih muda2 gitu, dan ceritanya dulu para umma dn appa dri dongek dn hyukkie itu nikah muda. Makanya nickyun narok umurnya segitu . ini hanya fanfiction dn ini hanya rekayasa belakang .. hhehehhe :***

**Okelah segitu dulu cuap cuap saya, saya minta do'anya supaya nickyun lulus UN. AMIN ... dan buat kelas 3 SMK/SMA yang mau ujian UN semangat iia , mudah2 kita LULUS UN 2014 dengan nilai sempurna . AMIN... *diguling kebanyakan pidato* **

**Bye.. byeee... semuanyaaaa *cipok satu-satu***


	5. Chapter 5

**This Is Love**

Author : **NicKyun**

Cast : **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae = HaeHyuk**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama,Romance,Humor,Family**

Disclaimer :

**Donghae & Eunhyuk bukan punya saya,melainkan punya orang tua mereka dan SM. Tapi saya anak dari sekian banyaknya HaeHyuk Shipper #dibantai**

Warning :

**BoysLove, Banyak typo bila anda menemukannya, EYD tidak sesuai, Bila anda tidak menyukain ff ini silahkan keluar dan saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca ^^**

**.::. SELAMAT MEMBACA .::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=CHAPTER 5=**

**[EUNHYUK POV]**

Kini tugas ku menemani Hae _hyung_ sudah selesai, Akhirnya bisa pulang deh . eeh tapi ini kemana bukannya arah rumah hyukkie bukan disini, Aigooo kau Lee Donghae mati kau . kemana kau bawa ku

"_Hyung_ kita mau kemana, ini bukan arah jalan ke rumah hyukkie."

"kita akan makan malam diluar,hyuk. Kau pasti belum makan kan sedari siang tadi?"

"Tapi ini sudah malam _hyung_, Aku bisa makan dirumah saja!"

"Tidak kau harus ikut makan malam bersama ku"

"Tapi _hyung_. .. Hyukkie makan dirumah saja. Antarkan hyukkie pulang _hyung_"

"Tidak ada **PENOLAKAN**. Hyukkie." Yakkk kenapa kau mulai mengancam sih. Aigoo kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak tawarannya .

"Baik baik " terpaksa menerima ajakan nya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=HAEHYUK=**

"Hyuk makan apa eoh ?" tawar Donghae

"Apa saja boleh _hyung_, yang penting makan kan ?"

"Baiklah. Tolong antarkan makanan yang paling lezat di sini _nde_"

"Baiklah tuan. Mohon ditunggu "

.

.

.

"Nah tuan ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati" jawab pelayan

"terima kasih"

"nah Hyuk makanlah yang banyak, agar badan mu berisi"

"YAAAK _hyung_, aku tidak kurus. Badan ku berisi"

"Aku tidak bilang kau kurus hyuk. Kajja makanlah"

"YAAAAA. Aishhh "

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuk, apa kau mempunyai _namjachingu_ atau _yeojachingu_?"

"kenapa _hyung _bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yaaa jawab saja"

"_Anni_ .. hyuk tidak mempunyai _namjachingu_ maupun _yeojachingu_. Hyukkie telah berjanji pada seseorang _namja_ yang jauh disana, ia bilang akan menunggu ku, dan hyukkie akan menunggunya."

"Waahh berarti dia _namja_ yang setia _eoh_ ? apa kau menyukainya ?" Donghae mulai penasaraan dengan perasaan Eunhyuk terhadapnya.

"Hmm.. bisa dibilang Hyukkie menyukainya, karena ia orang pertama yang menjadi sahabat hyukkie kecil . dia sangat sayang sama hyuk"

"Wah beruntung sekali _namja_ itu, sudah bisa merebut hatimu hyuk.!"

"Tapi aku sudah lima tahun tidak berjumpa dengannya lagi, Karena ia menuntun ilmu diluar negeri –_Paris_-

"Aigooo kasihan nya dirimu, Sebaiknya kau menyukai ku saja hyuk. Aku tampan loh." Donghae telah puas dengan jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mau, _Hyung_ mesum. HAHAHAH"

"Aku tidak mesum loh" pout Donghae

"YAAA berhenti _hyung_ mempoutkan bibir mu itu, sangat tidak cocok dengan mu. _Kajja _hyung kita pulang, kita sudah selesai makan malam nya. "

"_Kajja_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam mobil tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak terasa kini mobil Donghae sampai didepan gerbang rumah Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk masih termenung dan masih memikirkan kapan ia akan berjumpa dengan Donghae, temannya semasa kecil.

"Eunhyuk-ah kita sudah sampai. _Heiii..._ hyuk kau mendengarkan ku ?"

"Eh.. sudah samapai _eoh_, _Mianha_e hyukkie termenung."

"apa yang kau pikirkan Hyuk ?"

"_Anni.. Gomawo_ buat makan malamnya _hyung_. Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa besok dikantor. _Annyeong_!"

"_nde_.. Selamat malam dan mimpi indah hyukkie chagi, jangan lupa mimpi kan aku" Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan ucapan terakhir Donghae karena ia sudah masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku merindukan mu Hyuk, Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku masih mencintaimu seperti kita berjumpa pertama kali"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Donghae POV]**

'_Aigoo_ semakin banyak saja pekerjaanku, _Appa_ benar-benar _aissh_... Tapi ini semua demi Hyukkie ku. Kalau tidak aku tidak mau kembali ke _korea_ untuk mengerus perusahaan appa yang disini. Lebih menyenangkan mengurus perusahaan _appa_ di Paris, karena aku bisa melihat-lihat _yeoja_ cantik disana. _Eitss_ tapi aku tidak seperti itu sekarang semenjak berjumpa kembali dengan Eunhyuk-ku ia terlihat sangat manis,cantik dan _sexy_ . namja mana yang tidak menyukainya . Tapi ia hanya milik Lee Donghae seorang .

**[DONGHAE POV END]**

**.**

**.**

_**TOK TOK**_

"Masuklah, Pintunya tidak dikunci"

"_Oppa_... Aku kangen ." Seorang _yeoja_ tiba-tiba datang keruangan kerja Donghae, Siapa lagi kalau bukan yeoja gatel bernama Jessica.

"Kau Jessica, Ada perlu apa ? aku sedang sibuk."

"_Oppa_ .. Ayoolah Kita jalan-jalan seperti dulu, Aku kangen dengan mu _oppa_." Jessica mulai mendekat ke arah Donghae ia hendak menggoda Donghae

"Apa kau tidak lihat _eoh_, Pekerjaan ku sanga.." ucapan Donghae terputus karena Jessica berhasil Menyetuh bibir tebal nan seksi milik Donghae, Kini Jessica mulai melumat bibir Donghae. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Jessica mulai Meraba dada bidang Donghae seraya melepaskan Kancing kemeja kerja yang Donghae kenakan . Donghae kini telah terbawa nafsu.

Tapi niat Jessica untung menggoda Donghae sirna, Karena Eunhyuk masuk keruangan tersebut untung mengantarkan document yang perlu ditanda tangani oleh Donghae Sendiri. Eunhyuk benar-benar _Shock_ melihat Adegan panas didepan matanya, Kejadian sama seperti dulu saat Eunhyuk berjumpa Donghae pertama kali telah terulang. Donghae melakukannya dengan _yeoja _itu juga.

"_Mianhae_, Saya tidak berniat mengganggu. Saya akan keluar dari ruangan ini. Sekali lagi _Mianhae_." Eunhyuk benar-benar malu, Ia melihat kejadian yang menurutnya intim –**Maklum emak kan polos jadi gak pernah liatin orang cipokan #plak**-

"YAAA ... Lee Eunhyuk ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. "

"_Oppa_ sudahlah jangan pedulikan dia, Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Jessica mulai menggoda lagi Donghae

"Keluarlah dari ruangan ku."

"Tapi _Oppa_ aku masih ingin bersamamu.." Jessica mulai mengeluarkan jurus manjanya ke Donghae, Ia tidak tau kalau Donghae tengah kalut pikirannya dan Emosinya kini mulai di ambang batas.

"**YAAA ... KAU TIDAK DENGAR EOH!, WANITA PENGGODA. SEBAIKNYA KAU KELUAR DARI RUANGAN KU. KAU TELAH MEMBUAT CALON ISTRIKU SALAH SANGKA **."

"_Oppa_.. jangan bercanda. Aku cemburu _oppa_. Hikss. hiks" Jessica mulai terisak karena ia di bentak oleh Donghae

"BERHENTI MENGELUARKAN AIR MATA BUAYA MU." Donghae beranjak dari kursinya berniat untuk mengejar Eunhyuk.

"_Oppa_ kau telah melukai ku, Akan kubalas . Aku akan membalaskan semuanya ini ke calon istrimu, kita lihat saja Kau LEE EUNHYUK. Kau merebut Donghae dariku, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Donghae jadi milik mu. _Namja Jalang_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[EUNHYUK POV]**

"Hikss.. hikss kenapa rasanya sakit disini, padahalkan hyukkie tidak menyukai _Ahjushhi _mesum itu. Hyukkie hanya menyukai Hae _Hyung_. Dan kenapa Hyukkie harus menangis karena dia bercumbu dengan Jessica. Hikss.. hikss... Hae _Hyung_ aku rindu. Cepatlah kembali! Hukss.. hukss

Hyukkie _namja_ kenapa menagis sih, Hyukkie tidak boleh menagis lagi buat _ahjjushi _mesum itu. Tapi hyukkie merasa _Ahjushhi_ mesum itu adalah Hae _hyung_, Oh Tuhan hyukkie mohon pertemukan Hyukkie dengan Hae _Hyung_. "

_**EUNHYUK**_

_**EUNHYUK**_

Ckkk.. kenapa _ahjushhi _mesum itu mencariku, bikin sebel aja . udah bercumbu dengan Jessica sekarang malah mencari hyukkie. _Namja_ gatel -_-

**[EUNHYUK POV END]**

"Hyuk-_ah_ , _Mianhae_ kejadian tadi. Itu tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Aku hanya digoda oleh Jessica. Kumohon percayalah"

"Ada apa sih _hyung_, aneh banget . kalau _hyung_ mau berciuman dengannya lakukan saja." Jawab Eunhyuk cuek

"Yaaa.. Hyuk-_ah_ percayalah. Aku tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan."

"Eunhyuk mau kembali keruangan kerja hyuk, ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan. _Annyeong_!"

_**CHU ~~~~**_

Eunhyuk berniat meninggalkan Donghae untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dan kini bibir mereka bersatu.

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk kearahnya, ia ingin memberitahu lewat ciuman ini kalau ia sangat mencintai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kecil-nya Dulu .

**Eunhyuk yang sering bermain bersamanya.**

**Eunhyuk yang selalu diam dan tidak berani membalas bila ada namja atau yeoja yang menggangunya.**

**Eunhyuk yang selalu menagis bila dimarahi oleh sang eomma, dan Eunhyuk pasti langsung mengadu kepadanya**

**Eunhyuk yang manja kepadanya.**

**Eunhyuk adalah Segala nya baginya, Eunhyuk belahan jiwanya yang tidak bisa tergantikan. Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.**

Ciuman mereka terputus karena Eunhyuk kehabisan udara untuk bernapas, Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa . ia tidak tau apa yang ia akan lakukan, ia mau marah tapi tidak bisa. Eunhyuk merasa ciuman yang Donghae berikan beberapa detik yang lalu itu adalah ciuman yang Hae _Hyung_ berikan sebelum ia berangkat ke Paris. Eunhyuk benar-benar kalut dan galau, Ia benar-benar pusing dengan sikap Donghae seperti ini. Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa Donghae pemilik _Lee Corp_ yang tempat ia bekerja adalah Donghae _Hyung_. Cinta monyetnya semasa kecil.

Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae sendiri. Ia lari sekencang mungkin karena ia merasa perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang tidak menentu ini .

"Lee Eunhyuk, Apa kau mengingat diriku. Lee Donghae, _namja_ yang dulu kau cintai. _Namja_ yang sering bermain bersama mu semasa kecil dulu. Aku harap dengan ciuman ini kau bisa menggenal diriku lagi. Mianhae aku lama meninggalkan mu. _**Saranghae**_** Lee Eunhyuk**."

**T.B.C**

* * *

Halooo... Halooooo... Nickyun kembali lagi  
Dengan sambungan cerita fanfic ini. Saya ketiknya ini ngebut loh. Supaya saya tenang ntar pas UN biar jangan ada lagi Hutang. HEHEHEH ...

Gimana ? apa chapter ini memuaskan ?

Apa moment haehyuknya banyak ? atau kelebihan .

Maaf benar-benar maaf buat chap ini dady dongek cipokan dengan jessica. Maafkan saya jangan tonjok atau gebukin saya, karena semua ini demi jalan cerita fanfic ini kok *kedip-kedip mata*

Buat momy hyuk maafkan anakmu ini yang membuat suami mu bermesraan dengan orang lagi, maaf iia emaaaakk *lendotan di dada hyukkie yang bohaii* #diserang ikan piranha (-_-")

Oke oke Nickyun tunggu review nya teman-teman cumuahhhh *ALAY KUMAT*

MAKASIH JUGA IIA UDAH REVIEW DI CHAP SEBELUMNYA

MIANHAE ENGGAK BISA SEBUTIN , SATU-SATU . NICKYUN SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA BEB :*

*Ditabok*

2 CHAPTER di UPDATE NI!

**HAEHYUK SHIPPER**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Is Love**

Author : **NicKyun**

Cast : **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae = HaeHyuk**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Drama,Romance,Humor,Family**

Disclaimer :

**Donghae & Eunhyuk bukan punya saya,melainkan punya orang tua mereka dan SM. Tapi saya anak dari sekian banyaknya HaeHyuk Shipper #dibantai**

Warning :

**BoysLove, Banyak typo bila anda menemukannya, EYD tidak sesuai, Bila anda tidak menyukain ff ini silahkan keluar dan saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca ^^**

**.::. SELAMAT MEMBACA .::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=CHAPTER 6=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

"_Annyeong _Eunhyuk-ah? Apa kau sibuk eoh ?. makan siang bareng _noona_ mau ?" Ajak Sulli.

"_eoh_.. _noona_, hmm baiklah . Lagipula ini kerjaan Hyukkie sudah selesai. _Kajja noona_."

Sulli dan Eunhyuk berniat makan siang bersama, tiba-tiba Sulli sangat kangen terhadapnya. Ia tidak tau kenapa, yang jelas Sulli benar-benar kangen dengannya. Sulli & Eunhyuk melewati ruang kerja Donghae , Eunhyuk rada malas berjumpa dengannya semenjak kejadian kemarin yang Donghae bercumbu dengan Jessica. Ia tidak tau kenapa tapi perasaanya pada saat itu benar-benar cemburu, apa ini yang dinamakan **CINTA** ?

Donghae keluar dari ruangannya, Ia juga berniat makan siang di _restoran_ dekat kantor itu. Mata nya tiba-tiba mengarah ke depan dan pas mengarah ke Eunhyuk dan ia pun juga melihat ia tengah berbincang dengan Sulli keponakan Eommanya. Donghae bisa mensimpulkan kalau mereka pasti akan makan siang juga, kenapa aku tidak ikut bersama mereka. Sekalian aku ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin, Pikirnya.

"_Annyeong_, boleh kah aku bergabung bersama kalian ?" tanya doanghae

"_Annyeong, oppa_ . _oppa_ ingin bergabung bersama kami. _Kajja oppa_ . " kini sulli membuka suara, Eunhyuk tampang diam setelah Donghae datang

"Hmmm.. Sepertinya namja manis yang disamping mu tidak mengizinkan ku makan siang bersama kalian"

"_Eoh_ ? siapa _Oppa_ ? Hyukkie _baby_ kenapa hm ? melamun ?"

"_Ahh anni noona_, kalian membicarakan apa ?"

"Donghae _oppa_ Cuma bilang kalau ia ingin bergabung bersama kita makan siangnya. Apa kau tidak keberatan _baby_ ?"

"Hmm boleh " Jawab Eunhyuk ketus, ia masih marah terhadap Donghae. Sulli yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya. Dasar couple yang aneh

* * *

/**HaeEun Cafe**\

"_Noona_ mau pesan apa ?" tawar Eunhyuk

"Hmm _noona_ pesan makanan yang spesial disini saja, kalau _baby_ ?"

"Hyukkie sama seperti _noona_ saja deh"

"Cuma itu saja _eoh_ ? yang lain tidak ada _chagi _?"

"Hmm apa iia, tunggu hyukkie berfikir sebentar. Oh ia hyuk mau pesan _Puding Stoberi_ sama _Es krim stoberi_."

"baiklah, Kami pesan makanan _spesial_ yang ada disini sama _Puding_ dan _Es krim stoberi nde_"

"baiklah Saya sudah mencatat nya, apa ada lagi yang ingin dipesan?" jawab pelayan _yeoja_

"_Yaaaa._. Kalian berdua kalian tidak ingat _eoh_ ada aku disini. Kalian mengacuhkan ku. "

"_Aigooo, _Sulli lupa loh _Oppa_. Hihihih Sudahlah _Oppa_ jangan merajuk. _Kajja _Pesanlah"

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau Hyukkie yang menanyakan aku pesan apa! **TITIK**." Donghae mulai merajuk

"_YAAA_.. mana bisa begitu _Ahjjushi_, kau pikir aku pelayan apa !"

"Aku tidak mendengarkan mu . Lalalalala"

"Ishh.. menyebalkan baik-baik, aku akan menanyakannya. _Hyung_ mau pesan apa eoh ? " Eunhyuk terpaksa menanyakan nya dan jangan lupa juga Ia menggunakan senyum palsunya ke arah Donghae.

"Nah gitu donk, Aku ingin pesan sama seperti mereka makanan yang paling enak tolong bawakan _nde_"

"baik _tuan_, Silahkan menunggu pesanan anda akan datang"

Selagi menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Donghae, Sulli dan Eunhyuk hanya berbincang masalah Kantor mereka tidak ada yang lain. Seorang Namja tampan datang menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"_Annyeong_ Hyuk-_ah_, Apa kau masih mengingat ku ?"

"_nuguya _? _Mwo_! Nichkhun _hyung_ ? "

"_Nde_, Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa _eoh_! _"_

"Iya _hyung_, Hmm _Hyung_ bersama siapa kesini ? dan ada perlu apa ?"

"OH.. _hyung_ hanya ingin makan siang bersama rekan bisnisnya _Hyung_. Kebetulan mereka yang mengajak _Hyung_. Eh tapi _hyung_ malah berjumpa dengan mu"

"_aigoo_.. hyukkie sampai lupa, kenalkan ini Sulli _noona_ teman hyuk dan ini atasan Hyuk namanya Donghae _Hyung_."

"_Annyeong_, Lee Sulli _imnida_, senang berkenalan dengan mu Nichkhun-_ssi_" Sullie mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"senang berkenalan dengan mu juga Sulli-_ssi_"

"Lee Donghae _imnida_, Atasan Lee Eunhyuk. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Nichkhun-_ssi_" Jawab Donghae : Singkat,Padat,dan Jelas. xD

"HEHEH .. _mianhae_ Donghae _hyung_ ngomong nya seperti itu, maklum ia mungkin sedang lapar . AHHAH jadi harap dimaklumi" jawab Eunhyuk

"AHHA.. santai saja hyukkie-_ah_ . hmm baiklah aku pamit _nde_. Lain kali kita berjumpa lagi. _Annyeong_ semuanya"

"_nde_ .. hati-hati Nichkhun-_ssi_/_Hyung_." Koar Sulli dan Eunhyuk berbarengan, Sedangkan donghae hanya diam. Ia diam karena Eunhyuknya digoda dengan namja tampan. Walaupun yang lebih tampan hanyalah dia, Tapi ia tetap juga cemburu. Heii bayangkan siapa yang tidak marah calon istrinya digoda oleh namja lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu makan siang telah usai 15 menit yang lalu, semua para pegawai telah kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya bekerja . Tidak untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka kini berada di ruangan Donghae. Donghae sengaja memanggilnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

**=HAEHYUK=**

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berjumpa lagi dengan _namja_ yang bernama Nichkhun itu ! "

"_Mwo_! _Wae_ ? Nichkhun hyung teman hyukkie. Kenapa hyukkie tidak boleh menemuinya lagi?"

"Pokoknya Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh Eunhyuk-_ah_"

"Tapi kan harus ada Alasannya _Hyung_ ?"

"Pokoknya Tidak boleh, dengar _eoh_ ?"

"Tidak mau, apaan sih _Hyung_ larang-larang hyuk"

"Karena Aku menyukai mu Lee Eunhyuk, Akulah Hae _Hyung_ _, Hyung_ yang selalu menjaga mu waktu kecil. Aku juga yang selalu bermain dengan mu. Semua yang aku lakukan selalu dengan mu . Lee Eunhyuk apa kau mengenal ku ?"

"Bohong kau bukan Hae _hyung_ .. hukss huksss"

"Percayalah _chagi_ aku Hae _hyung_, "_**1-4-3, I love Hyukkie" **_. Apa kau masih mengingat kata-sandi itu hyukkie-_ah_"

**1**

**2**

**3**

...

"Hukss.. hukkss Hae _Hyung_ .. Huaaaaweeeeee .. Ikan kau jahat meninggalkan aku sendirian dan kesepian. Hyukkie menunggu _hyung _dan _hyung_ tidak pernah kembali. Hukss JAHAT. Hyukkie benci.. hukss"

Eunhyuk menagis sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak mengira kalau selama ini _Ahjjushi_ mesum yang ia sering katakan adalah Hae _hyung_nya. _Hyung_ yang selalu menjaga dan mencintainya, _Hyung_ yang selalu ada setiap Eunhyuk sedih maupun senang. _Hyung _yang mampu membuatnya selalu tersenyum dengan manis. Donghae _hyung_ adalah segala-galanya Bagi Eunhyuk

"_Mianhae_ _chagi_ aku tidak bermaksud itu meninggalkan mu, aku Cuma takut ketika aku kembali kau sudah memiliki _namjachingu_ atau _yeojachingu_. Dan aku benar-benar sakit hyukkie. Tapi dugaan ku selama ini salah, kau menunggu ku hingga kembali aku tidak percaya ini dan kau juga mengatakan kalau kau merindukan ku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi Hyukkie-ah. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Eunhyuk maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ? _Anni _tetapi menjadi istri ku untuk selama-lamanya ?"

"Sungguh tidak _romantis_ caramu _Hyung_, Kau melamarku dengan _situasi _seperti ini. Hukss.. hukss .. lain kali buatlah dengan cara _romantis Hyung_. Kau tidak berubah selalu tidak bisa bersikap _romantis_ dengan ku."

"Ini adalah cara yang paling _teromantis_ hyukkie _chagi_, Aku ulangi sekali lagi. Lee Eunhyuk maukah kau menjadi Istri ku dan menjadi Ibu untuk anak-anak kita?"

"Hmm... Hyukkie bersedia ikan mesum, Aku mau menjadi istri mu . _Saranghae_ Lee Donghae"

"_Jinja_ ? _aigoo _aku tidak percaya dengan ini. _Thanks you baby, Love u!_"

Donghae tampak ceria dengan pengakuan Eunhyuk yang menerimanya menjadi 'Suami' nya, Serasa dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong pembaca yang NicKyun sayang dan Nickyun cintai**

**Hari ini karena Nickyun lagi senang, Senang karena mama hyukkie ultah jadi Nickyun update 2 chapter sekaligus . Gimana Senang kah anak-anak papahae dn mamaHyuk ?**

**Apa keinginan kalian diultah mamahyuk tahun ini ? pasti ada keinginan donk kalian ?**

**Kalau NicKyun simple aja sih keinginannya :**

**Mudah-mudahan mama dn papa makin mesra dan makin romatis hubungannya**

**Mudah-mudahan papaHae enggak gaje dengan yeoja lain, jadi papahae Cuma gaje sama MamaHyuk . TITIK gak pakek KOMA :v**

**Panjang umur ,Sehat selalu dan karirnya makin bagus buat mamaHyuk**

**Dan bikinin banyak-banyak momen HAEHYUK ditahun ini,kalau bisa setiap saat kalian buat moment. **

**Kasih dedek balu buat polarise #ditabok mamaHyuk xD**

**Udah itu aja sih.. huhahhahahaha #ketawa nista bareng KyuEpil**

**Happy Birthday Lee HyukJae**

**#HappyHyukDay **

**LOVE U :***

**REVIEW NYA TEMAN-TEMAN**


End file.
